Users of Psyqualia
by aden no name 021R
Summary: Someone kidnaps users of Psyqualia, to turn them into units. Aichi's next. What will happen to him?UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you don't kill me mistakes writing. And I hope you like it._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Card Capital Misaki, Kai, Kamui, Miwa, Shingo and Naoki are looked worried at the TV screen, hardly able to believe what happened. The presenter was saying the new news, but now they announce something that they has caught the attention .

_"As you know for 3 months was abducted an child, every month one. During the first month was kidnapped Suzugamori Ren, Leader Of The Team FFAL4 and former national champion in the vanguard. In the second month was kidnapped Christopher Lo, Leader of The Team SIT Genius and winner of The Singapore stage of The VF Circuit. And in the third month was kidnapped Soryu Leon, Leader of The Team Dreadnought and winner of The Hong Kong stage of The VF Circuit. This is the fourth month and it looks like someone has been kidnapped. The new victim is Sendou Aichi, he is the Leader of The Team Q4 and Japan champion Vangard. Sendou Aichi is missing for 3 days. Just like the other victims was kidnapped even before reaching hours , in the schoolyard. And in the place where they were kidnapped , satchels were left as though were not achieved. On satchels was left a note that said 1/4, 2/4, 3/4 and currently this thing and deck Vangard. That's all I know right now , yet the police is looking for they. As soon as we know something , we will inform you. "_

The presenter started to tell other news , and those present at the Card Capital they exchanged worried glances.

Naoki slammed his fist on a table near him. "No way! Sure if I was careful I could save him. No. I could not help either before or either now. How frustrating!"

"Naoki. Not your fault but mine. On that morning, me and Aichi we went to school. I escaped he from the eye only 5 seconds and he was gone. Thought I went to class, but I cheated.'s my fault. "Misaki said looking at the floor, avoiding the gaze of others.

"It's not time we blame the , we'll find the Aichi and we'll save." Kai says firmly.

They put their hands together and they raise them, all up saying all "YES!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At an unknown place**

Aichi opened eyes, head still ached. He woke up in the same room unknown. He tried to get up, but he managed. Scared he tried to look around, raised his head slightly and saw that he was tied to the bed. Arms and left leg were tied with leather straps, to the bed. The right foot was a little swollen and was bruised, but the most important was that it was bent at an angle unhealthy. The foot was placed carefully on the bed so as not to hurt or hamper.

Aichi suddenly remembered how and at broke.

ooooooooooo FLASHBACK ooooooooooo

_Aichi woke up in a room unknown. "Where are?" He looked around and he saw a door that was the only way out of the room. In the room was a bed, a nightstand with a covered tray. In the room there were and other strange machines._

_Then he remembered that he went to high school with Misaki and after anything._

_Aichi go ahead and headed for the door. He opened it carefully and saw a long hallway . He looked down the hall, but there was no one. Aichi has picked a direction and started walking cautiously._

_Suddenly he heard the sound of steps, so he began to run. In the hall he saw the stairs. They began to climb them, but while climbing were heard two voices._

_Aichi almost reached the top, but in his face appears shrouded silhouette in shadow . An explosion and a bright light appears. Aichi finds himself thrown down the stairs. When he get down, is driven into the wall and hit his head. After that, everything goes black._

ooooooooooo END FLASHBACK ooooooooooo

Aichi shook his head, but that caused only headache to be higher. He tried to move his leg , as soon as he did, he cried out in pain and he slammed his head on the pillow, but only brought more pain. It seems that the head injury was much stronger than he thought.

The neck felt something warm dripping. He turned his head and he saw that the pillow was old and fresh blood-stains.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman high entered long brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt , wearing a lab coat and a pair of green jeans with a pair of black boots. She was quite beautiful, but have a look crazy that would scare anyone.

She reached at bedside where was bound Aichi and examined, but her eyes stopped on pillow soaked in blood now and on leg . "Hi. I see that you haven't been quietly, huh?" The woman bent down and stroked her cheek, but Aichi moved his head , to no longer do.

"Who are you? Where are?" Ask Aichi , forgetting the pain from broken leg and head injury.

She smiles and says: "I am Himura Natsume and in terms of where you ... hm ... you're in bed." she said still smiling.

"That's not what I meant." Say Aichi.

"I know, I was joking. Place where we are ... hm ... hi-mi-tsu." Himura says chuckling, as if say a good joke.

"Well, then why I was kidnapped?" Ask Aichi , trying to change the subject.

"For the same reason I kidnapped the others." Himura says as though would be the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what the reason?" Asks Aichi, with hope in his voice.

"Pretty talker, huh? But do not worry you'll find out. And now let's see." Himura goes to the bedside and take off material that is on the metal tray. Aichi looked in horror at the metal tray was full of knives and things like that. Himura take a syringe that had something transparent in it and headed back to Aichi.

"It's time for bed." And with that, Himura is searching for a vein in his neck and she injects liquid mysterious. Aichi vision became blurry . Finally, Aichi he couldn't fight and fell asleep.

Himura Natsume kissed his forehead and walked away with a smirk on his lips. Before you go out the door said. "Do not worry, soon you'll join them."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Let me know if you liked._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This story has been (sort of unofficially) Betaed by Crazycuz . I think I caused Crazycuz a headache.**_

_**("Thank you, Crazycuz! " Aden no name 021R said.)**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At an unknown place**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aichi slowly opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling above him. He felt puzzled at the unfamiliar surroundings. He started to move but quickly realised that his strength was sapped and he was being pinned down by a weight on his chest. Immediately, he remembered what had happened and expected pain to come flaring from his right leg and neck. Aichi squeezed his eyes shut tightly. But to his surprise, the pain never came. Confused, he gently lifted his head and peered down to see that his injured foot was propped upon a pillow. He groaned at his situation, but did not try to move his leg, having learnt his lesson from the previous time.

With a sigh of defeat, he rested his head on the pillow and noted that he had a bandage wrapped around his head… and that he had restraints on his wrists. However, that did not discourage him from struggling against the cloth that was binding his hands together. He did not know for how long a time that he done this, but his wrists had already begun to bleed, indicating that a good amount of time had been spent. Aichi decided that he could care less about his sore wrists, and continued to struggle against the restrictions, without any progress.

Suddenly, Aichi heard a voice that stopped him. "Can't you just stay put? It's not that hard. Here's a tip: If you just sit back and relax, you will feel no pain."

"Hanase! ( Let me go! )" Aichi screamed. With that, Aichi started to struggle against his bindings. Himura gave an exasperated sigh. She walked to the tray on the nightstand and took a syringe filled with a clear liquid from it.

She looked at him. "Okay, here's the deal. If you sit tight and behave, I'll be kind enough to inject this-" Himura tapped the syringe lightly with her index finger. "-into a vein in your neck and treat your leg when you're asleep. But know that if you do not treat you it soon, you can, and most likely will suffer gangrene. If so, I will have to amputate the leg. When that happens, I will not use anaesthesia, and I will amputate your leg when you are fully conscious. Trust me, it will hurt. A lot," she said with an air of certainty, emphasising the end.

At her words, Aichi immediately stopped struggling with the bonds on his hands and looked with wide eyes at Himura Natsume to see if she was serious. When he raised his head and looked in her direction, he immediately froze and gulped. Himura had a bistoury in one hand and in the other hand, a Saw Medical amputations .

"If you want, I can do it now," Himura said with a smirk. As if to induce more fear in Aichi, she ran the edge of the bistoury lightly along his injured leg. The maniacal grin on Himura's face unnerved him to no end and sent chills down his spine. Aichi immediately began to tremble with fear. "No! Please! I'll behave!" shouted Aichi, panicking.

"Bingo! I knew that if I said that, he would give in!" she muttered to herself excitedly before continuing. "_Besides, if I amputate your leg, you would not be of any use, Aichi Sendou_", Himura Natsume mused thoughtfully. She glanced sideways at the cowering form on the bed. "You promise?"

"I promise!" Aichi said quickly, frightened of the consequences he would have to face if Himura refused.

Himura pretended to think over it for a moment and had unconcealed satisfaction laced in her voice. "Hmm... Okay."

Himura set the bistoury and the Saw down on the bedside table. She turned to face Aichi, bent to his height and shook his hand firmly. "We have a deal." Natsume turned her gaze back to the foot and examined it closely. She lifted his leg slightly and turned it around in her hand, surveying the severity of the injury. As soon as she did that, Aichi yelped in pain.

"Hmm... It's slightly fractured and swollen. You'll have to use a splint for six weeks. Not to mention, you'll also have to be in a cast. I guess that they'll have to wait longer, then. After all, he does need to be in prime condition in order for the plan to commence and succeed," she muttered the last part to herself, lost in thought, without that it had slipped out.

"What plan?" Aichi asked, his curiosity peaked. Himura was jolted out of her thoughts by Aichi's question. "Hi-mi-tsu!" She winked before continuing. "But not to worry, you'll find out. Okay, never mind that! Now let's get to treating your foot."

Himura gripped the fractured leg and applied pressure to it, ready to straighten it. "First of all, I will have to set your foot properly. This is going to hurt." And with that, she set his right leg and Aichi screamed loudly in pain, tears starting to form in his blue eyes. " Aanh Nnh "

"Almost done," said Natsume, shushing him gently before she went to the bedside and retrieved some bandages and gypsum from a drawer. She places Aichi's foot in a gypsum before heading for the door. "I'll let you know that even though I set your foot in a gypsum, it will not stop me from amputating it if you aren't quiet. Now sit there quietly, I'll be back."

She did not expect an answer. After Himura left, Aichi sat quietly in his bed, afraid of letting his guard down in case Himura Natsume had some way of keeping an eye on him even when she was not physically present. There was sure to be unfavourable consequences if she saw him moving about. Who knew what that weird and slightly sadistic woman was capable of? Aichi shivered at the thought. He didn't want to know.

After some time, the door opened and Himura Natsume entered the room, holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. She walked back to the nightstand to set the tray down and started to put away tools and rummage through the drawers. She took from the drawer a few bandages and all kinds of medicines. She left one of the drugs on the nightstand and walked towards Aichi. She then loosened the restrictions on his hands and began to disinfect them, bandaging them after she was done.

Himura took the tray with the bowl of soup from the nightstand and placed them in his lap. "Eat," she demanded.

"I'm not hungry," Aichi told her defiantly. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard coming from his stomach and he blushed, looking down. "Eat, or do you want...? "Himura picked up the knife and stalked towards Aichi's foot.

"No! I'll eat!" Aichi screamed loudly, in fear of the woman, and more importantly, the knife in her hand.

Himura waited patiently until Aichi finished the bowl of soup before she took the tray from his lap and put it on the nightstand. She took the other medicine from the bedside and gave a pill and a glass of water to Aichi. "Swallow it!" she ordered after shoving the pill and the glass of water into his hands.

"What is that?" Aichi questioned with suspicion and distrust clear in his voice, still feeling a bit shaky.

"It's an anti-inflammatory. It's to help with healing your leg. Take it," she glared pointedly at him, her message clear as day in her expression. And maybe just with a teeny hint of exasperation towards the lack of trust Aichi had.

After Aichi had successfully downed the pill, which was far too long under a certain someone's standards, Himura placed the hand restrictions back on and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Do you need a sedative or are you going to sleep willingly?"

"I'll sleep without them," Aichi managed to get out under her predatory gaze.

"Good," Himura strides to the door and out of the room. The door closed with a "click" and the lights in the room went out, lulling Aichi to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Note from Beta (Crazycuz): Okay, just to let you guys know, the reason for beta-ing this is in the reviews. And it has been my pleasure to do this chapter (and hopefully the others) even if I did it unofficially (aka. Not by regular means). Yeah, sorry if the grammar and whatnot have mistakes, I'm not very good at determining some stuff. Hope that this chapter is more understandable than the previous one. XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you don't kill me for spelling mistakes .

0000000000000oooooooooooo000000000000000

Card Capital :

_Two months have passed since Aichi missing . We searched in this prefectura  
>(town) and a few nearby , but we didn't found anything.<em>

"-i"

_Is something which piss me off ._

"-ai"

_No , maybe I 'm anxious , but I ' m sure abo-_ ….. I wake up from my thoughts and I heard a ….

" **KAI****, KISAMA**** (BASTARD) ! LISTEN WHEN ****ORE-SAMA**** (The Great ) SPEAK !**"

" Che!"Kamui is almost te same , but his voice is louder.

" **HOW DARE YOU T- **" I swear I saw a tick it appears on his forehead .( like in anime when someone is pissed off )

" Kamui , urusai !"Tokura Misaki say , in her authoritative voice . " Come on !"

" Hai !"(Yes !)

As I said , we searched for Aichi and the next prefecture is Akita.

00000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000

" Sumimasen (Scuzati-ne) , you have seen one of this person ?" Miwa say in singing voice , showing pictures of them . _Yes , he is noisy as usual_.

However , we separated and if you guessed I' m looking with Miwa.

" Hmm , you are interested in that game , too ?" _Huh , what the- …. Maybe he is a fan ._

" Tabun (Maybe) , so you see them ?" Miwa asked again.

" Yeah , Natsume-chan said that she turned them in her knights or something like this ."

_What? She wha -? _

" Where is she ?" I ask with hope in my voice.

" Natsume-chan resides a few streets away-

We begin to go in the direction he showed us.

" -but you have more chances to find it if you go at the old hospital . She likes to play out there. "

So , we ran in other direction. How we know where to go? Easy , we studied the map.

"I can not understand teenagers of these days."I heard the old man say, Miwa returns and thanked the elder .

000000000000oooooooooooooooooo000000000000

"Finally …we are..here!" We ran over here. _Of course , it's a bus , but traffic was stopped due to a broken pipe in asphalt or something like this , so we just ran …twenty streets._

The hospital is in disrepair and all the windows are broken, clearly abandoned.

"Nice place to hide someone"said Miwa."Hey! Kai , if you kidnap someone and after you hide it here , where –"

"Impossible !"

"But-" Miwa is trying to continue .

"This place is perfect for this kind of things, but windows are broken and if someone are in inside –"

"Someone would see or heard it , if I scream and-"

"Exactly ! So –"

"But if it was an underground room , nobody … would .. hear … me "

" BASEMENT !" We exclaim in the same time.

We search and find a map of ths hospital and …" No basement ! Kuso (damn)! We was so close !"

"Miwa!"

"Hai? (Yes?) "

"It's a morgue –"I said .

"You don't mean to –" he say with hope that I won't dragged he there.

"Come "

" Kai , is impos- "

" I said COME , you understand ?" I say in the scariest way possible.

" Hai! " _It __was a squeak ?_ Anyway , we are going to the morgue.

000000 TIME SKIP 00000

The morgue is weird , I mean really weird . Is nothing here .

" Hey , Kai ! Is a door here !" _O … I forgot that Miwa is here ._

" Open the door !"

" Sure !"

" Stairs ?" _I didn't expect at this , but ok. _

" You first !" Miwa said .

I sigh and I begin to descend the stairs . at the bottom of the stairs was a fairly long corridor . _Huh ? What is this ?_ Were some brown spots on the wall in front of me . " Wha- "I reached out to touch one of the spots …

" Kai , come on ! " I forgot that Miwa is here again … " Mou ( an exclamation , translation depends on the context ) , you're not really paying attention at others lately ."

" Hmf ."

After a while we find a door on which was written : ' _**The knight of ancient wisdom (2**_ _**/4)**_ '

" Kai , What would have to call the police and wai- "

" **NO ! **" I try to open the door , but was blocked .

" Kai , calm dow- "

" Look for another door !"

Just down on the hall , on the other wall , it was a door on which was written : ' _**The knight of darkness and destruction**__**(1 /4)**_ ' "Blocked , too ."

The next door : ' _**The knight of forgotten elements ( 3/4)**_ ' , Blocked again .

Miwa and I , sit in front of a door on which was written : ' _**The knight of mystic balance (4/4) **_' We looked at each other and nod in agreement .

I take a step in front of the door and try to open the door . It's open , but –

" What the - "

A/N : My PC it was broken and when I buy other I forgot to update …. Sorry .

But , when check my mail for some code of verification (for a game) , I saw this ( today) : From: Jessica Age 15 (Guest) .

I search for my chapter [ thanks gods ,I put them on a USB( or how they named ) ] .

So, I apologize for my short memory .


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you don't kill me for spelling mistakes .

00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

Jessica Age 15 : Sorry for my calligraphy , so please don't kill me . But English isn't my maternal language ( and in my language is other rules in writing ) . Don't worry , I will fix this . I swear ! And for Aichi units , I wanted to keep it secret for a few chapters , but I can give you a little spoiler . * Whisper * Natsume has created a new deck, the most powerful units are the four knights (I wonder who are they ) . * Whisper *

mymag99 : I am happy that you forgiven me (some of you at least ) .

If you want , you can creat a unit for the new deck .

And :"_ you_ _kidding me " –thoughts_

" It like a…" - normal

000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000

Kai's POV :

_What the hell .This is impossible … just impossible . Aichi is no- _

The room , if you can call that room , it was normal . Yeah , normal ... sure . You can say that if it makes you sleep more better tonight . What is wrong with this room . Ok , I will tell you . The walls were made of stone , cracked in some places, but still good soundproofing _. I'm sure about this , because nobody who live near the abandoned hospital have not heard anything . _It was a mass of iron in the center of the room , no , more like mass where tied the human experiments in Science Fiction movie . Next was a nightstand , with a tray full of empty syringes and several knives of all sorts of sizes . What's really scary is brownish red stains . Most of the floor was covered in this color and the walls had brown spots on them, but not so bad like the floor . In a corner of the room i saw more broken pieces of black material covered in the same brownish like the rest of the room .

_It impossible … Aichi don- _

" Kai , calm down ." , Miwa says worried . We are now in the courtyard of the old hospital _. When I got here? I was in that .. room an-_

" Kai "

" Your friend is in shock right now , so- " , says an unknown voice from somewhere almost of me .

" Huh ?" , Now that I look closely . There's 5 police cars nearby the hospital, Man Who spoke, I think, it's a detective .

" What happened ? " , I asked confused .

…

After I calmed down , Detective Takashi Yoshino ( who worked in the disappearance case of Aichi and others ) explained that Miwa called the police when he saw the room . He asked me a few questions , after I answered , he was preparing to leave, but I stopped him and I asked : " Do you have any clue where are Aichi and others . "

The answer that I expecting to comfort me, assurance me that everyone is well don't came . In his place , I heard exactly what I was most afraid, something I hoped would not be true .

" Your friends are dead ." , I stood there petrified . _You lie … it's a lie , they are alive … _" **You lie !" **I did not realize that I said that out loud, until Takashi-san said me : " I'm not lying ."

" You find the bodies ? " , I ask with a hopeful voice .

" We don't find the bodies . "

" So , It's a chance that they are aliv- "

" Kid ." , He interrupt me , " 45% are killed in the first hour , 90-95% are killed in first 24 hours and if we do not find anything after two days after kidnapping , we classify this case as close . "

" You don't be seriously , you didn't even tried to find them , did you ? "I say incredulous about what I just heard .

" Kid , I'm sorry . But it's the same at all kidnappings cases . And all the blood we founded , your friends are dead for a long time ago . " , say Tahashi-san impassive .

" You … you ar- "What happened next was a blur for me .

0000000000ooooooooooo00000000000000

Poor Kai , maybe I was too cruel . Maybe .

I hope you like it .

And I have a question for you : " You play vanguard and if you say YES , what is your deck ? "

This is all for now . See you next time .

P.S. : I don't own Cardfight Vanguard . ( I forgot to say this last time …)


End file.
